From the Shadows
by musicalmonk17
Summary: Count Dracula is not pleased that Edward is endangering the vampire society by romancing Bella, and the Count will do anything necessary to protect the secretive status quo. New characters and new gifts. expect to see elements from all the Twilight books and Dracula
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A small fire glowed, pressing the shadows against the walls of the opulent study. A lone figure sat in a high-backed chair, staring into the depths of the humble flame, lost in thought. The eyelids of this unmoving thinker were interrupted by the faintest sound of footsteps halting outside the door.

"Come in," he called, his whispery voice a purr in the silence of the room.

The double doors parted just enough to allow one slender figure into the dark habitation before sealing again. Revealed by firelight, a woman knelt next to the gold hilt, scarlet velvet chair, her head bowed low enough for her chin to brush against her pale collarbone.

Silence enveloped the two for an interminable moment. Neither stirred a hair's breadth from their statuesque postures. Only the sound of the winter storm outside interrupted the quietude. Finally, the seated male motioned with a single finger on his left hand, signaling his companion. She rose to her feet fluidly, every nuance of such a simple act synchronized perfectly into grace itself. She kept her eyes lowered, respectful and obedient.

"What is the report Natalia?"

"My Lord, I'm afraid the rumor is true," Natalia answered humbly. Her voice was soft, melodic in its lower timbres. "One of our wayward kind has begun a romantic correspondence with a human." A slight pause punctuated the space before "human" crossed her beautiful cherry red lips. "I witnessed Edward Cullen fawning over a girl in her late teenage years. I followed their activities for fourteen days, as per protocol, and witnessed no attempts to sequester her from help and change her, nor did he seem to be laying elaborate plans for her consumption."

"And his coven?"

"Has accepted his decision." Natalia paused for a moment, piecing together her next words carefully. "There appeared to have been an argument over his involvement with the girl on more than one occasion, based on hints in his communication with the girl and his discussions with his coven at their nearby residence."

"I see. Where you seen?"

Natalia's eyes darted up sharply before returning in penance. "There is a small possibility that I was detected. One of their number is a psychic visionary much like yourself."

"Indeed?" the figure replied, his deep voice sliding up a half-step in pitch as he completed the word.

The following pause made Natalia afraid. Had she gone too far with her report by comparing the young Alice Cullen to her powerful master? She began to prepare herself mentally for the possible punishment. Death would be a mercy in contrast to other ways of enduring eternity.

Her master turned his head slowly, the dim light gradually illuminating his face. The high cheekbones, pointed nose with neatly trimmed white moustache beneath it, pomegranate red lips, slightly peaked ears, and bright red eyes were shown to very few vampires anymore. Her master had not ventured from his beloved domicile deep in the Carpathians for over 400 years.

Yet, his power was not to be mistaken. Even the mighty Volturi in Italy knew to respect the bidding of Natalia's master. Not that he was ever direct in his approach. No, he preferred to operate in the shadows, manipulating the tiniest of strings to watch his kind twitch and bend to his indomitable will. There were many reasons why Natalia's master was the oldest living vampire on the Earth, chief among them his skills with subterfuge and understanding the psyche of vampires and humans.

"And what is your recommendation Natalia?"

Natalia relaxed, though her body had betrayed no physical signs of her distress, she knew the Count would have seen the fear in her eyes. He never missed any detail like that, no matter how small. Taking an easy breath of air, she answered her master.

"My recommendation is immediate termination of the contaminate and forced relocation of the vampire coven. The fraternization puts our society at risk of exposure, and we cannot afford such a revolutionary group as the Cullens get away with such a blatant violation. This is my recommendation my lord."

The Count drummed his fingers once in thought. "Your actions are too rash for this situation Natalia, though I do not fault your logic. The situation must be dealt with swiftly, as you say. But it needs more finesse. If we push too quickly on the Cullens, we may inadvertently trigger what we fear happening. For now, simply pay the Cullens a visit and remind them of our laws."

Natalia curtsied low. "Yes, my lord." Head bowed, she quietly backed out of the room.

The Count rose from his chair, fed the fire another log on the stone hearth, and moved over to the solitary window. Silhouetted with powdered white, he looked out the reinforced glass onto the grounds to see Natalia sprinting through the courtyard, a dark shadow in the moonlit snow as silvery specks continued to fly on the bitter wind around the ancient walls. Turning to his desk, he removed a single leaf of paper from within the drawer and dipped a feather into the coal black ink.

_My dear Hunter,_

_ I give you my compliments again for your prompt services on the last assignment. Circumstances have arisen which may require your attention. At present, negotiations are under way to avoid any unpleasant ramifications. Keep yourself available should such action be authorized against any perpetrator(s)._

_Count Dracula_

The Count meticulously folded the note and placed it into a simple envelope. Taking out a vial of golden liquid, he gently poured a small portion of the contents onto the letter, pressing a ring from his right hand into the center to finish the seal. Snapping his fingers once, he rose to gaze out the window again.

A male entered the study, moving to the edge of the desk and stopping to bow at the waist. "You summoned my lord?" the male asked with a warm tenor voice.

"Ensure that letter is delivered to our American operative promptly, Viktor," Dracula instructed without moving from the window.

"As you say my lord," Viktor replied with another bow before leaving the room.

Dracula gazed over the grounds of his keep with furrowed brow. Edward's actions puzzled him. What would possess a vampire to fall in love with a human? It was simply inconceivable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Natalia stopped in the Cullen's driveway, peering through the rental car's windshield. She mocked at their charade. _Fools,_ she thought to herself. _Such arrogant fools._

On the flight, Natalia had had plenty of time to study over the files on the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme acted as surrogate parents for the younger vampire couples Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and the lone Edward. Several of them had psychic abilities as well. Alice could see into the future, Jasper could manipulate emotions, and Edward could "hear" every thought in another's mind. Natalia was one of the few vampires who could probably hold her own in such a group. Of course, that was part of the reason she served as the Count's diplomatic liaison. Her own gift made it easier to deal with others.

_Ready or not, here I come_, she taunted Edward, knowing that he could hear her thoughts despite the house walls and car doors.

Completing the charade of a "business visit", Natalia turned off the car, grabbed a small briefcase from the passenger seat, and stepped out in her stiletto heels. Marching confidently up the stairs in her knee length navy skirt suit, deep auburn hair swept into a neat bun, Natalia knocked on the door politely. A few seconds passed before Esme answered the door.

"I believe I'm expected," Natalia said quietly, her Russian accent punctuating the simple phrase.

Esme smiled, only her eyes giving away any concern she felt. "Of course," she said warmly. Gesturing with an open hand, she welcomed Natalia. "Won't you come in?"

Natalia dipped her head crisply in reply, striding into the opulent home. Her sharp eyes took in every detail quickly. She wondered how these vampires kept their story plausible when their house looked the way it did. No doctor, even the wealthy ones from the West Coast, lived like this. Artwork decorated every surface, wall or table. Not a speck of dust would be visible to human eyes. The flowers in the glass vase were freshly picked as well.

_So much glass_, Natalia thought to herself. _And they have the audacity to throw stones into the pond._

She stepped into the "living room", laughing at the irony of the human term, and paused. Edward sat rigidly on the couch, jaw clenched tightly in stress, Jasper and Alice lingered on the love seat, as Carlisle rose from an armchair, offering his hand in welcome. Natalia shook the proffered hand once, noticing that Emmett and Rosalie were absent. Esme came in, taking her place by Carlisle's side.

"I trust you know why I'm here," Natalia said calmly.

Carlisle answered as the head of the family. "A visit by the Volturi's representative is always welcome-".

"I do not represent the Volturi." Natalia's voice cut angrily through Carlisle's words.

Edward and Alice exchanged a quick sidelong glance, which Natalia didn't miss via her gift. A smile broadened on her dark lips. "I see that my visit is more unheralded than expected. Strange." Her comments hit their mark without fail; Alice twitched infinitesimally closer to Jasper.

Jasper responded immediately, pushing feelings of serenity into the atmosphere. Natalia glared at Jasper, warning him with a look to avoid playing with her emotions. He pulled back from her, but continued to try and soothe the rest of the vampires present in the room.

Carlisle broke the silence. "If you're not here from the Volturi, then who do you represent?"

Natalia was genuinely surprised. "You honestly don't know. Ironic considering how long you spent with the Volturi. I am acting as liaison for the Count."

Edward chuckled. "Count Dracula? Really?"

Natalia hissed at Edward's tone. "Do not dare insult my master! He is as real as I am sitting here. That piece of fiction you use to mock the Count is one of the longest standing divergences against discovery of our kind, something which you seem determined to flout."

Edward glared back at Natalia. "I have broken no law."

Natalia chuckled darkly. "Semantically, no you have not. However, much of your 'family' activities have drawn unnecessary attention already."

Esme glanced sidelong at her adopted children before turning back to Natalia. "What do you mean? We are extremely careful about our interactions."

"Indeed, you are," Natalia purred, throwing a look at Edward. "However, your presence in this small town has still garnered unwanted attention. Each and every single one of you have been photographed and commented about on the human social media sites. The Volturi, through some rather clever programming, has managed to suppress it. Yet, the danger is still imminent, as one of your number seems ready to disregard everything we are striving to protect."

Edward bit back the growl in his throat. "I have done nothing wrong."

Natalia's eyes flashed angrily. "I feel you trying to buy your own lie. You were an active catalyst in an accident in full public eye. On more than one occasion you have been seen publically with this human, entangling your own image with whatever outcome eventually comes to fruition. Need I go on?"

"What do you want?" Edward huffed.

Natalia grinned wickedly. "What I want is irrelevant at this point."

Edward slowly rose to his feet. "If you come near her, I promise you, it will be the last move you ever make."

"Edward!" Alice and Esme warned in unison.

"You're welcome to try Cullen," Natalia taunted. "But believe _me_, when I tell you that I will not be the one who loses." An ominous pause hung in the room, Alice searching the future to see if the two would actually collide, Edward following along with every image in Alice's mind.

Natalia began again. "As I was saying, what _I_ want is irrelevant. My master has sent me to remind you of the laws and that he is watching; nothing more."

"Please thank your master for his reminder, and assure him that we will take any necessary precautions to maintain the law," Carlisle replied in a forced calm.

"Very well." Natalia felt the room one last time, ensuring herself that none of them were deliberately hiding anything from her. Satisfied, she turned on her heel and followed Esme to the door. Seated in her car, Natalia calmly drove away from the Cullen residence, her hand retrieving a small cellphone from the glove box. Once she was clear of Edward's mind reading, she quickly dialed a number.

After the first ring, she heard a familiar voice over the receiver. "Hello, my love."

"It's good to hear your voice Viktor," Natalia sighed. "I've finished my visit with the Cullens and I should be home tomorrow night."

"That's good," Viktor replied. "I will inform the Count of your progress. Until tomorrow night, my heart."

"Until then, my soul."

_Back at the Cullen's house…_

"Now do you see how much danger you've put us all in?" Rosalie screamed at her brother.

Edward continued to stare out the window, his back to Rosalie. She refused to be ignored.

"Do you?!"

"Rose." Emmett placed his arm around Rosalie's waist, restraining her just enough to keep her from striking Edward.

Edward sighed. "I understand."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Rosalie pushed Emmett's arm down, passing him an understanding look.

"What are you going to do Edward?" Carlisle echoed. "Something must be done. Count Dracula is not someone to be trifled with, especially if the Volturi think him dangerous enough to keep him a secret."

Edward turned on his family. "What do you want me to do?" he demanded. "If I dump Bella, you might as well kill me to protect me from the misery. If I change her, do the same to keep me from the guilt. If I k-" He couldn't finish the word.

"If you kill her," Alice continued, "you'll want us to kill you for your grief."

Edward turned back to the window. "Yes," he choked.

"That's all fine and morbid," Rosalie whined, "but what are you going to do?"

"There's nothing I _can_ do," Edward whispered.

Rosalie huffed, stomping out of the room, Emmett hot on her heels.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Count Dracula sat in his usual chair, staring into the fire as he was wont while thinking. Something about the dancing scarlet energy, rooted to dark lumber, aided his mind in piecing together his far-reaching musing. He blinked as he heard a familiar set of footsteps stop outside his door.

"Come in my Lucy," he sighed happily.

A platinum blonde vampire, under five and half feet tall, padded into the room. Lucy wore a simple white frock and pearl necklace against her alabaster skin, gleaming in the subdued firelight.

"You do not go hunting with your sisters?" the Count asked, standing to hug Lucy.

"They enjoy the hunt more when I don't go with them," she replied in a voice so soft it could be the coo of a dove. "Besides, I was worried about you, Father. You haven't been hunting in a fortnight."

The Count chuckled. "I am fine my child. I promise."

Lucy scrutinized her father's face for a moment, but let the thought pass. "What has you so worried?"

The Count turned to his daughter. "Ever perceptive," he sighed, playing with a curled lock of Lucy's hair. "Yes, I am concerned. A vampire is close to breaking our law, but I do not wish to trouble your fair spirit with this my child." Turning aside, he returned to his chair, steeping his fingers and leaning his elbows upon his knees, connecting his lips with his fingertips.

Lucy knelt by Count Dracula's side, placing her hand affectionately on his leg. "I do not mind, Father. If it will help you, please share your burden with me."

He could not resist smiling. The Count gently took Lucy's hand and brought it to his lips with a tender kiss. "It would not ease my burden by sharing it with you. On the contrary, it would increase it my child. I have always striven to keep you and your sisters from the politics of our world, to keep you as pure and lovely as the day I created you."

Lucy ducked her head modestly, as she always did when Count Dracula mentioned the day when she was changed. She had no memories of human past. They were buried, but a century ago she had begged her father for the information.

She was a dying socialite. True to her depiction in the Count's classic cover-up, she had been proposed to thrice in one day. A doctor, a businessman, and social elite had all pledged their undying loyalty to her within hours of each other. Ironically, though the three men professed to be friends, one of them could not handle the spirit of rejection. Dr. Seward had called on his old Dutch professor's expertise to poison Lucy for her denial of his love.

Lucy lay on death's door when the Count stepped off the _Demeter_ onto English soil. Of course it was all over the news, the charming young socialite dying of some mysterious illness shortly after receiving three suitors within hours of each other; quite the scandal and tragedy. He paid Lucy a visit, smelt the vile toxin in her veins, and resolved to give her new life.

After an elaborate plan, which included a tonic intravenously slipped into Lucy's system, Count Dracula retrieved her barely alive body and kissed his soon to be daughter's neck. Her weakened flesh quickly absorbed the venom, transforming the pale swan into her even more beautiful manifestation.

"Father, why don't we go hunting? Just you and I?" Lucy asked, her thoughts returning to the present.

"Even for you I cannot tonight," he replied, a sad look on his face. He'd always hated telling her no. "I'm expecting Natalia at any moment with word of her visit."

"I understand," Lucy sighed. "Then I will go alone, if for no other reason than to ease your mind."

Count Dracula kissed Lucy's hand in parting. "I will be with you, my child," he whispered, patting her hand once.

Lucy smiled, leaned down to kiss her father, and quietly swept from the room. The Count closed his eyes, mentally following Lucy as she walked down the flights of stairs in her castle home, and walked out into the courtyard. She took a moment to scent the air then darted out into the night. He watched as she approached the outskirts of a small village, stealthily selecting her prey.

"My lord?" Natalia's voice interrupted the Count's vision. He blinked and was back in his study, Natalia kneeling at his side. "Rise," he intoned. "Welcome back Natalia."

"Thank you my lord." Natalia was accustomed to Count Dracula psychically following his daughters on hunts, a trait which he appreciated in his aid. Possessing an object owned by any individual, he could psychically follow that person anywhere in the world. This was why he kept a small locket of hair from each of his daughters, protected within a small crystal vial, in his chest pocket. He could always be assured his daughters were safe.

"I have done as you instructed," Natalia began. "I visited the Cullen coven, though two of the vampires were missing from their number during my stay."

"Which two?" The Count was suspicious.

"The couple known as Rosalie and Emmett was absent. They are currently at odds with Edward. I suspect the coven didn't want Rosalie to potentially ally herself with me."

The Count smiled. "Did they recognize you?"

It was Natalia's turn to smile. "No. They believed I was serving the Volturi."

"Curious."

"I thought so as well. Officially declaring myself, I passed along your warning, though I received one of my own in return."

"From the male in question I assume," Count Dracula said quietly.

"Yes sir."

"I see." The Count moved to the window, hands clasped behind his back. Staring out at the moon, he issued his next instructions. "Send a note to Agent Bonaparte. Ask him to do some reconnaissance for me, tangible objects if possible. Above all, he must not be seen, and report any change in behavior of the Cullens, the human girl Bella, her family, or the surrounding community. One week minimum before his final report."

"At once."

"It can wait until morning Natalia."

Natalia paused, processing the Count's delay. "Sir?"

"I'm sure Viktor would appreciate a hunt in the moonlight, don't you?"

Natalia bowed gratefully, a deep smile on her face. "I'm sure he would, my lord."

The Count opened the window and stepped onto the window's ledge. Breathing deeply the crisp Carpathian air, he lowered himself down the stone wall, the strength in even the smallest portion of his fingers supporting his weight as he descended face first. Brushing the dust from his suit, Count Dracula turned north and sprinted into the night.

The path was well worn, tracks from humans, horses, and carriages cutting deeply into the mountain earth. The Count was so familiar with this trail he could follow it by smell alone, which he did as he psychically checked on his daughters. Lucy was finished with her hunt, and was currently bathing in a mountain stream. She always loved the feel of running water. Zora and Senka, his two dark haired beauties, seemed to be enjoying a play with a couple of young men. The Count knew what would be the final act.

He arrived at his destination, a modest sized village isolated from the rest of the world. Stealing through town with practiced ease, Count Dracula stopped outside a small house, a red ribbon tied around the gate post. He smiled at the open invitation to "the spirit of death"; these people had been well trained over the generations.

Leaping onto the roof, he found the dying child sleeping quietly on a brass frame mattress. Gently opening the window, he stepped inside the room. He could smell the disease more strongly now, as well as the faintest hint of a sedative. This young child had been prepped for mercy's touch.

Moving silently to the side of the bed, the Count stroked the child's face once. With a swift twist of his thumb, he broke the spine, the heartbeat disappearing in tandem. Lowering his lips to the small throat, Count Dracula fed on the slowly cooling blood, licking the wound to seal the tell-tale wound. Sated, the Count stepped back out into the night air, closed the window, and left the little village.

Back on the trail to his castle, the Count slowed to an easy walk, his thoughts back on the matter at hand. _How will you respond now that you are being watched little Edward? No matter how good my agent is, I know you or your sister will discover them. But, what will you do now that the king has moved a knight into your territory?_


End file.
